Jedi Songbook
by Korora
Summary: Some of my Star Wars filk. New, World of Thunder
1. My Cilona

Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm, and the songs belong to their composers.

"My Cilona"  
As sung by Elan Sleazebaggano  
To the tune of "My Sharona" by the Knack

I'm a local slythmonger, slythmonger  
I am a slythmonger who sells fine cilona  
If death sticks you're looking for, looking for  
Look no further, for you can buy cilona  
Lots of people can't  
Give it up  
Pour it in syringe  
Or in cup  
Howe'er I'm also addicted to  
My my my i yi WOO!  
M-m-m-my cilona  
M-m-m-my cilona

To Outlander Club I go, Club I go  
Always somebody who would try cilona  
Many addicts, too, I know, too, I know  
As hooked as I have become by cilona  
Lots of people can't  
Give it up  
Pour it in syringe  
Or in cup  
Howe'er I'm also addicted to  
My my my i yi WOO!  
M-m-m-my cilona  
M-m-m-my cilona

Sell 'em to a Jedi Knight, Jedi Knight  
Hoping this here Jedi will buy cilona  
Going home to rethink my life, think my life  
Take the 12-step program, goodbye cilona  
I've put this off long  
Give it up  
Melt the old syringe  
And the cup  
Turn a new leaf and throw away  
My my my i yi WOO!  
M-m-m-my cilona  
M-m-m-my cilona


	2. Force as my Ally

"Force as my Ally"  
As sung by Luke Skywalker  
To the tune of "Faith of the Heart (The Star Trek: Enterprise Theme)" by Rod Stewart and Diane Warren

It's been a long road  
Learning just what I need  
It's been a long time  
But I know it now, you see  
Before Yoda left this vale of tears  
He showed me the way  
And I can bring Darth Vader to his sense  
And I can bring Vader to his sense

'Cause I've the Force as my ally.  
I know there's good in Darth Vader.  
Do or don't, there'is no try.  
I can bring him around;  
Light is stronger than dark  
And good is stronger than evil.  
I can restore the Jedi.  
I've the Force, I've the Force  
Force as my ally.

It's been a long way  
Finding what I'm looking for  
It's been some four years  
And now I'm here on Endor  
And I will help my dad see the light at last  
Sidious will fall down  
Because I'm gonna bring Dad back, you see  
Because I'm gonna bring him 'round.

'Cause I've the Force as my ally.  
I know there's good in Darth Vader.  
Do or don't, there's no try.  
I can bring him around;  
Light is stronger than dark  
And good is stronger than evil.  
I can restore the Jedi.  
I've the Force, I've the Force  
Force as my ally.

I've faced him once before and lost my hand to him.  
But now I can face him ere his evil undo him.  
I've been through a lot, and I'll withstand the Sith  
And I'll be fine.

'Cause I've the Force as my ally.  
I know there's good in Darth Vader.  
Do or don't, there's no try.  
I can bring him around;  
Light is stronger than dark  
And good is stronger than evil.  
I can restore the Jedi.  
I've the Force.

I've the Force as my ally.  
I know there's good in Darth Vader.  
Do or don't, there's no try.  
Good it is stronger than evil.  
I can restore the Jedi.  
I've the Force, I've the Force  
Force as my ally.

It's been a long road.


	3. World of Thunder

"World of Thunder"  
To the tune of "Land Down Under" by Men at Work

Battered armor greenish in hue  
Smart rope and a hair-trigger jetpack too  
A bounty hunter; one of the best  
He's klicks, nay, parsecs 'head of the rest  
Boba Fett

He came from a world of thunder  
Where weakness gets you six under  
If you're tracked by this bounty hunter  
Oh, you can run but you can't take cover

He's the unaltered clone of Jango  
With Mandalorian body armor  
You don't mess with him or you're dead  
He's not mild, you'll have been disintegrated  
By Boba

He came from a world of thunder  
Where surviving ethically's a wonder  
If you're tracked by this bounty hunter  
Oh, you can run but you can't take cover

He escaped the Sarlacc 'tis true  
For it figured he was not food  
He survived two Sith Wars and the Yuuzhan Vong  
For a bounty hunter he has lived long  
This Boba

He came from a world of thunder  
Where weakness gets you six under  
If you're tracked by this bounty hunter  
Oh, you can run but you can't take cover

He came from a world of thunder  
Where surviving ethically's a wonder  
If you're tracked by this bounty hunter  
Oh, you can run but you can't take cover

Decanted to the crash of thunder  
Where weakness gets you six under  
If you're tracked by this bounty hunter  
Oh, you can run but you can't take cover

Decanted to the crash of thunder commence fadeout here  
Where surviving ethically's a wonder  
If you're tracked by this bounty hunter  
Oh, you can run but you can't take cover


End file.
